Unclaimed Love (New Version)
by UnforgettableHearts
Summary: Come in don't be shy." He teased me as I saw him in the lake, his beautiful, well-built muscular body shimmering underneath the moonlight, I got in and felt his strong arms pull me closer to his chest, he placed soft kisses on my neck and I just knew then I was falling for him. I was falling finally for my husband that I didn't want to marry in the first place. My heart is his.
1. Short Announcement & Prologue

Unclaimed Love

**Hey guys how many have you missed me? Haha well I have missed my readers, well people I have news for you this is the new version of Unclaimed Love. I have decided to re-upload this story because it was very popular on fanfiction it has also been uploaded on to my fictionpress account. **

**I have decided to start with the prologue first so the first chapter will be separated from the prologue if you know what I mean. I apologise if the prologue is short I'm not feeling very well I have a sore throat and I can hardly speak. Please R&R and let me know what you think of this prologue if I get more than one review then I will continue with this new version of Unclaimed Love but if I don't then I won't continue with it. **

**I love you guys, your reviews are much appreciated, they not only mean a lot to me they encourage me to continue with my stories and receiving them makes me happy. **

Prologue

_I wish he hadn't have left me here by the lake, every time I gaze into the water all I see his pale visage taking over my own reflection. This place he has left me in deep within the forest has left me questioning myself. Why am I all -alone? I left my own family to be with him._

_I look up at the midnight sky watching the moon move and the stars twinkling. So I lay my head back down on the hard-stone ground and I lift my hands up and pray. I pray he will return to me. I can still hear his sexy-soft voice saying those three words that I desperately needed to hear before he left me here all alone 'I love you.' He whispered in my ear. I am Allie Jenkins and this is my story._


	2. Chapter one Back to the Beginning

Unclaimed Love

Chapter One

Midnight has become my favourite hour of the night. It is the only time where I can envision myself being somewhere else. I feel like a little kid at times wanting to have friends here around me in the house, I know that may sound ridiculous and before you ask yes I do have friends but what I mean is basically when I was little I imagined I had friends that would be like angels, vampires, wolves creatures that could talk to me but only in my dreams.

The sound of the light breeze coming from one of the glass windows that have been left opened in the room is peaceful to me, I am after all twenty one years old, as I write this in my diary I can't help but think back to when I was younger back to when I was different so flirtatious at times, bubbly, sassy and a little minx as some people or some of my friends would say.

I feel like a completely different person not because I am no longer living with my parents but because I am now a married woman with a baby on the way and being a mother as well as a devoted wife will be a great experience for someone like me not only because this is the first time I have ever been married to someone but also it will be a lot of responsibility for someone like me to carry on my shoulders.

I recalled in my younger years my life had been normal I had a few friends and well I did keep in contact with them either on the phone or on msn. As I sit here by my desk in my bedroom writing this my husband sleeps peacefully in our large king-sized bed I find myself gazing out of one of the glass windows in our bedroom the sky is pitched black not a star nor a moon in sight. Just: plain black.

I can't see the sea that is in the distance due to the darkness, I can see however the garden outside that surrounds the house outside with a fountain in the middle of it. Normally there would be flowers in the garden but it is winter and so as you all know flowers hibernate in the winter. The trees are bare, their leaves have all fallen off their long strong branches and I can't help but wonder when will spring come back? It's not like I am complaining here, I do enjoy the winter, the snow is lovely when it comes, children having snowball fights and also Christmas is my favourite part of the winter season.

I gaze at my beloved husband in the bed once more, before turning back to write in my diary and begin the first chapter of my story back to the very beginning when everything seemed normal until that very day when everything changed. I still recall the year, it was the year 2013 and I was seventeen years old at the time.

"Hey darling get up you can't have another day off of college." My mother said pulling my duvet covers off me. I groaned in protest, it was Monday again, and last night I had spent most of the evening at my best friend's house since it was her birthday and she was having a party to celebrate her birthday.

Like most teenage girls we danced, had chats about anything really and we had drinks with each other.

I didn't have too many drinks though I wasn't a big drinker anyway. My parents were strict but not too strict with what I decided to do with my friends.

I heaved a sigh as I rubbed my head for a few minutes before getting out of bed and walking out of my bedroom towards the bathroom that was next door from my bedroom on the left-hand side.

The bathroom wasn't very big but it was a decent enough size for a bathroom. The walls were white like the shade of snow, the floor was black-tiled, there was a white toilet at the left-hand corner near the white-coloured bathroom door, and the sink was on the right across from the toilet. There was a silver rail on the right across from the sink and the shower was beside the rail.

And there were two drawers underneath the sink. I opened the bottom drawer getting out some shampoo, conditioner and some shower-gel before opening the shower door and putting them in there. I undressed myself and made sure to grab one of the fresh clean towels off the rail and placed it on to the edge of the sink before getting into the shower and closing the door after myself.

I turned the shower on to full heat allowing the hot water to cascade down my skin, I quickly poured some shampoo into my hands carefully and rubbed it into my hair giving it a good hard scrub. After two washes of shampoo I did the same with the conditioner before cleansing my skin with the shower-gel.

After ten or fifteen minutes I stepped out of the shower turning it off and grabbing the towel that I had left on the edge of the sink drying my hair and body with it before wrapping it around my body and walking out of the bathroom and into my bedroom again.

I rambled over towards one of my chest of drawers that was not too far away from my bed; I picked out a pair of white undergarments and a matching white bra. I wasn't too fussed about what I wore to college to be honest; I wasn't one of those girls that spent hours trying to decide what to wear to any event really. I quickly picked out a red checker shirt, a blue t-shirt and a pair of dark blue trousers to go with it and a pair of socks. My shoes had been left beside my bed yes I know what you are thinking typical teenager.

I got attired into my outfit quickly and placed my shoes on to my feet before walking over towards my cupboards that was beside my bed on the left. Picking out one of my coats and placed it over my checker shirt. I ambled out of my bedroom making sure I had turned off the lights and closed the door behind me before making my way downstairs into the kitchen.

Our kitchen was quite small to be honest, the walls were purple, the floor was a dark brown-wooden colour and there was a small rounded table in the center of the kitchen. Sitting at the table were my mother and father sitting directly opposite each other. Father was a banker so it was only natural that I would see him all dressed up professionally. He wore a grey suit, a white long-sleeved shirt, a pair of matching grey trousers and a pair of black shoes to match the shade of his hair. His eyes were a dark blue colour. As for my mother she was lovely, she worked as a nurse in St Andrews Hospital, which wasn't too far away from our house only up the road really. We lived in a white semi-detached house on the street called Lady's End.

My mother had the darkest brown hair almost black, dark brown eyes, beautiful ivory white skin and was attired in a dark blue nurse uniform dress that covered her knees and covered her pale arms. She was about five foot six. I wish I had been born with brown eyes at times. At times I secretly envied my mother, she was so kind towards people, she never shouted or anything even if some people claim that she does, to me I know my mother better than anyone except for dad of course.

At times yes she would tell me off but she would never raise her voice at me. I loved her dearly.

I smiled as the smell of delicious pancakes had been placed on to a plate that had already been set upon the small rounded table before me with chocolate spread on them.

I wasted no time and sat down on one of the silver stools in the middle of the table eating away at my pancakes.

"How did you sleep dear?" My mother questioned me sweetly.

"Quite well thank you mum." I answered truthfully.

"I'll take you to college Allie so don't worry about asking one of your friends to give you a lift to tech today." Dad stated.

I thanked him before he handed me my lunch bag and my college bag for college. He told me he had made me my lunch and he had got my college bag out for me in my bedroom while I had been taking a shower.

After breakfast my dad took me to college, college wasn't very special, it a was a big red building bigger than my own school that I had left last year and thank goodness I hated that place but I will leave that for another time.

"Have a good day sweetie." My father gave me a kiss on the cheek before saying goodbye to me and watching me leave his car. He had parked outside the tech. I made my way into the tech; there were two double doors at the main entrance of the tech. Outside of the main entrance there was a large car park that was already full with expensive looking cars.

I entered the reception and made my way towards my class since I was studying journalism, yes I wanted to become a writer or a journalist if you want to put it that way. I hurried down the hallway before I noticed my best friend Sarah running towards me in the hallway towards the reception stopping me in my tracks.

"Allie, Allie!" She shouted running from beside the narrow staircase in the main reception that led to the library in the hallway.

"Heya Sarah." I greeted her as she stopped running in front of me. One thing you should know about Sarah she is a pretty girl but she could also be a bit of a drama queen at times.

She was prettier than me; to be honest anyone is prettier than me. She had long light blonde hair that sat on her waist but for today it had been tied back in a tight ponytail, she had emerald light green eyes, pale skin but not as pale as mine and she was five foot seven. She wore a red dress that covered her arms and stopped mid length, a pair of black leggings and a pair of black boots. I on the other hand, wasn't as pretty as her, I had light sapphire blue eyes which I had inherited from my father, I had pale skin, dark brown hair that rested on my back unlike my mother, her hair rested on her shoulders. I was also taller than Sarah: I was five foot eight.

"How are you buddy? Did you enjoy last night?" She asked me while smiling at me showing off her pearly white teeth.

"Yes I did, did you? I hope you had a great birthday." I answered politely.

"Yeah I did, it was great fun having you over at my house last night. I just wish it wasn't Monday again." She responded.

"I know I hate Mondays. We better get to class before our teacher gets there first." I exclaimed.

"You mean Mrs. Ferguson who tells us to call her Britney." She half-joked before giggling.

I nodded before we made our way up towards the D floor and made our way towards D twelve and thankfully our teacher hadn't had arrived yet so we just decided to sit outside the class and sit on the ground beside each other.

"Where are we after this class?" I inquired.

Sarah quickly un-zipped her light purple bag that she used as a college bag and got out her timetable and rolled up her eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"We have maths after this." She stated.

"Oh right." I answered understanding why she was annoyed about that.

It was because we had both not got our level two in maths so we had to do maths and recently the maths teacher had not been showing up to teach us probably because she had been off sick.

Once Mrs. Ferguson had arrived ten minutes before 9.30 am we walked into class, it was a decent-sized class, and there were enough tables for the amount of students that were actually doing the course. I sat at the back row on the left- hand side so I was next to one of the windows.

Sarah sat beside me on my right giving me a warm smile; I loved her so much she was such a good friend. I could tell her anything without being backstabbed or anything like that.

We both disliked people like that: they were so bitchy. We had been friends since was school. As more people arrived I couldn't help but notice the popular people arrive. One of them was called Hayley-Taylor Johnston. She was the most popular girl in the class.

She was rich, her hair was naturally blonde but she had recently dyed it to a strawberry blonde, it sat down on her waist but it was always seen tied back in a plat, a ponytail or a fancy bun. Today she had it tied back in a tight fancy bun; she had hazel brown eyes, pale skin and she stood at the height of five foot ten so yeah she was very tall. She was eighteen years old and before you ask no she wasn't a virgin. How do I know this? There was a rumor a few months ago that she had lost her virginity to her boyfriend called Thomas Hilton who was one of the popular guys that had been studying performing arts in the college but one day he had stopped contacting her or she had found him cheating on her and he had left her for another woman. I don't know if the rumor is true or not since I don't really listen to gossip unlike Sarah she likes a good gossip sometimes. If the rumor is true I don't know whether or not to feel sorry for her or not considering the fact that she bullied me when I attended school.

I on the other hand was in fact a virgin still not like I really cared or not. Was it really a big deal? I sighed trying to think of something else. Since I had a secret that I couldn't tell anyone, not even Sarah. I read erotic books and I didn't care less I often wondered what making love was like. I shook my head trying to rid myself of such thoughts.

I couldn't help but notice what Hayley was wearing, it was a black strapless dress that stopped at her mid thigh, a pair of black tights that had patterns of butterflies on them, a pair of black boots that stopped halfway up her long legs, and a dark green long-sleeved cardigan to keep her warm from the cold I assumed.

Okay so she probably wasn't the class slut like she used to be in school. However, there were some popular women in the class that were friends with Hayley and believe me they did dress for summer in a sluttish way despite the fact it was winter.

They all sat in the middle row normally some of them would sit at the back row but strangely they didn't come over and complain to us about sitting at the back row.

"Now everyone today I want you to pick a topic to write for your portfolio." Mrs. Ferguson explained.

I watched as Hayley put her hand up before I could and asked the teacher if she could write it on about Fifty Shades of Grey. I rolled up my eyes really why couldn't she have chosen a wondrous book instead of that crappy book? I haven't read the book but I had heard that it had been badly written.

"What are you going to do your portfolio on babe?" Sarah whispered to me.

"You two at the back zip it!" Mrs. Ferguson snapped.

It wasn't long until I noticed Hayley smirking at us. _Really what is her problem?_ I thought as I took out my notepad from my bag and a pen before writing a short poem in it.

I put my hand up asking the teacher if I could write it on 'Wuthering Heights.' I may have liked reading erotic books but I still thought that there were better books than Fifty Shades of Grey but in fairness I guessed it was better than Twilight anything was better than Twilight. After all vampires do not sparkle.

The teacher agreed and before I knew it was time for maths. We both waited for the popular people to go first because we both knew that if we even attempted to go before them they would just be bitchy to us and there would be consequences, Hayley and her bunch of friends would make sure of that by accusing us of something and then we would both get into trouble.

As we wandered out of the class and made our way down to the B floor to B seven we entered the class and sat in the middle row this time because Hayley and her friends had arrived at the class before us and were sitting at the back row. Now before you ask, no we weren't scared of them, they were just really bitchy and it was a mystery to us.

Sarah and I once again sat beside each other, and as we waited patiently for the teacher to arrive I was about to get out my notepad once again only to feel something like a piece of paper hit my head. I noticed that it had landed on the classroom floor beside my desk and like any decent person I picked it up and reckoned that perhaps there was something that had been written on it. It had been crunched up into a ball and as I un-wrapped it I felt my eyes widen at the message on it. The writing was messy, it had clearly been written by one of the boy's in the classroom but I couldn't help but wonder if one of the girls had told them to write it.

"_Watch yourself missy or else I will make sure that will be the last time you and your little friend will be sitting at the back row."_ This was indeed a warning or in other words a threat. What have I ever done to them? I shook my head trying to clear my head and fold the piece of paper neatly before getting up off my seat and walk towards one of the bins that was next to the teacher's desk up at the front of the classroom and put the piece of paper into the bin.

I honestly hated messages like that, I was here to enjoy the course not to let anyone bother me but then again I couldn't complain even if I wanted to because the teachers would only say that I was paranoid.

Honestly when will: this bullying stop? Probably: never. Sometimes I see some of the popular people in the class whisper when I am near them. It's so impudent in my opinion you would think they would know better than that.

As I sat down in my seat again beside Sarah I was surprised to see Mr. Barkley turn up to teach the class apologising for being late.

My eyes scanned what he was wearing; he wore a dark navy blue suit, a light blue long-sleeved shirt, a pair of dark rusty brown coloured trousers and a pair of light brown shoes to match his light brown short hair. He was a man in his early forty's. He had dark green eyes and was okay with his students but I can say this if he was in a bad mood you wouldn't want to cross him.

"Morning class." He greeted us in his deep voice that was kind of raspy for some odd reason today.

"Morning Mr. Barkley." We all greeted him back.

"Did you hear about Hayley?" Sarah whispered only to be interrupted by the teacher.

"Miss Emerson if you have something to say would you mind sharing it with the class?" Mr. Barkley had ways of pissing her off.

"No Mr. Barkley I have nothing to share with the class." She said trying her best not to sound sarcastic.

As I did my best to focus on the lesson, we were all given a page of sums that started off easy and eventually became harder.

"Hayley and Thomas have gotten back together." She whispered again.

"Good for them." I whispered back.

In all honesty I didn't care about other people's personal love lives, it wasn't any of my business and it wasn't any of Sarah's business anyway. I desperately wanted to tell her that I didn't care but then again she is my friend and I didn't want to seem rude.

Just when Sarah was about to speak again Mr. Barkley spoke again to her this time a bit too harshly I feared.

"Miss Emerson from now on I want you to sit beside Mr. Renferson I can see you are too much of a chatterbox beside Miss Jenkins over there. Move now please." He said in a voice that said ' don't make me repeat myself again.' I could tell Sarah didn't like this one bit because Connor Renferson was the college player, he had always been a player during school. Any girl who was foolish enough to go out with him always got their heartbroken in return.

He was the same age as me, dark brown short hair with a few spikes at the front, light emerald green eyes, pale skin and to most girls he was cute for his age. To Sarah he was aggravating and she hated his guts. But even still she didn't dare protest against Mr. Barkley's wishes.

She moved over towards the desk beside the player and did her best not to show she was irritated by the fact she had to sit beside him in maths class from now on.

I guess I would be sitting in maths class on my own from now on. As the time passed I did my best to get the sums done and before I knew it the class had ended and it was break time.

As we departed from the class I picked out a red apple out of my bag and ate it quickly as I made my way towards the library I always went there at break time, it was a place where I could think and have some spare time to myself.

As I rambled through various hallways until I had finally reached the library I smiled at the very thought of having some peace and quiet. I ambled into the library, it was a decent sized library, and there were plenty of computers on the left-hand side of the library for students to use, to check their Hotmail messages or to do their studies on. However they did have their rules, for an example you weren't allowed to eat or drink in the library or use the computers for social media purposes.

There were plenty of shelves on the right hand-side of the library where there were plenty of books to read, there were a few tables with four chairs and on each shelf was a category to say what types of books were there.

It was quite useful in my opinion. I made my way over towards the 'romance' section and picked out a book called 'Angels Home' by Regina Farrell. She was a brilliant author I loved her books, they were so well written I wish I had her talent to be honest.

I took hold of the book and sat down on one of the chairs at one of the tables that were free to sit at. As I opened the book and read the first page that talked about the author I couldn't help but chuckle quietly at the sentence apparently the author lived in Cuba with her eight imaginary boyfriends. Really how original I thought before deciding to move on to the first chapter of the book.

It wasn't long until I began to feel slightly tired from reading the book but I did my best not to fall asleep I was after all at college not at home in my bedroom.

I sighed checking the time on the clock in the library that hung on one of the grey walls and noticed that I had five minutes to get to my next class. A sigh escaped my red luminous lips before putting the book back in its place and leaving the library we were back in D twelve apparently with Mrs. Ferguson.

I didn't waste any time I made my way back to my main classroom. When I entered the classroom I sat down beside Sarah who was still looking annoyed as ever so I thought it was best not to speak to her especially when she was in this state.

To be honest we really didn't do very much in the class all we really did was talk about how important it is at being a journalist and everyone was asked what kind of journalists they would like to be when they are older.

Most of them said that they wanted to write about famous people, like Katy Perry and Brad Pitt. But I wanted to write about nature and animals, which I ended up getting some laughs and some whispers from some of the popular people at the back row.

As for the rest of the day, lunch wasn't anything special I just spent it with Sarah in the canteen and spoke about what we planned to do on the weekend. When we both mentioned that we weren't doing anything really on the weekend Sarah came up with the suggestion that we could go to the cinema.

"Allie how about we go to the cinemas on Saturday?" She suggested.

"Sure what time?" I questioned her.

"How about 7.00 pm? You could meet me outside the Riverside Cinema." She exclaimed.

"Yeah sure. I'll check with my parents." I admitted.

"Okay babe." She smiled happily.

After lunch our classes went by very quickly and I have to say when the day had come to an end I have to say I couldn't wait to get home I wanted to fall asleep so badly since I had such an headache.

I made my way over towards one of the buses that were already at one of the bus stops outside the tech. I took out my purse that was in one of my college bag pockets and thankfully I had enough money to afford the bus.

Once I had paid the bus driver to take me near to where my house was I sat down on one of the seats at the back and gazed out of one of the windows and eventually I found myself drifting off into what I hoped to be a peaceful slumber.

_I was in a woodland area: it was a forest. I: was surrounded by large trees, grass that was tickling my legs and flowers that were growing beautifully. The sun was shining brightly almost blinding me. I continued to wander through various parts of the beautiful forest. Hours passed and as much as I admired the scenery of the forest I found myself wanting to go back home before dark. _

_I took different routes each time I would come to a junction in the woods, and if I did not come to a junction then I would come to a dead end in the forest. To make matters worse I started to hear someone speak my name. _

"_Allie, Allie." It was a voice that I didn't recognise but it was a male's voice. At first it was like a soft melody as if someone would be comforting a small child by singing sweetly to them. Even so I continue to wander through the woods. _

_As I ventured further through the woods the voice continued to say my name but it was no longer that soft-melody tone. It had been replaced by a demanding tone of voice as if the person who had been speaking my name had been angered by my disobedience since I had not come to them. _

_The hairs on my arms began to flare up as I started to get goose bumps on them due to the fact that it was getting slightly cold probably because nighttime was on its way and it wouldn't be long for it to arrive. _

_I started to run and place my hands over my ears to try and tell myself that this was my imagination playing tricks on me but the voice continued to get louder and louder until I started to become scared of the sound of it's malicious tone. _

_My feet began to feel sore due to the fact that I had been running through the forest and I became hungry and thirsty. Was there anywhere were I could sleep? I wondered as I sighed deeply only to see a dark mansion in the distance I forced myself to walk onwards through the forest. _

_I soon came to a bridge in the forest, it was flooded since it had been raining I guessed but it looked safe enough to cross. I walked on despite the fact that it was flooded but when I reached the middle it creaked making me feel as if something was wrong as if to warn me not to go any further. I tried for a second time to walk on but it creaked even louder making me back away. I wanted to cross but something inside of me told me not to do so._

_I walked back until I saw a man standing behind me. _

"_You cannot cross the bridge, do not cross the bridge do not even attempt to do so foolish girl." He said but I couldn't see his face only his figure due to the fact that his hood had been pulled up to hide his pale visage._

"_Why must I not cross the bridge?" I asked. _

"_Only she who is of beauty and royal blood may cross this bridge, only she who loves her master and only she who is of kindness and unselfishness may cross this bridge." He says before everything in my vision falls into darkness. _

I gasp as I open my eyes just a dream I tell myself it was only a dream I tell myself repeatedly as I realise that the bus has already come to a stop and it has stopped at the bus stop across from my house.

I thank the bus driver and get off the bus only to open the gate to my house and to close it after me. I walk down the driveway that is full of gravel. I walk towards the back of the house and open the back door that leads me into the kitchen. I walk through the hallway and make my way upstairs into my bedroom closing the door behind me and sit down on my bed wondering, just wondering why on earth did I have such a nightmare? Did it mean something? I shake my head of course not after all it was a dream and nothing more just a dream.


End file.
